batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Frank Dumfree
Frank Dumfree is a minor character in both Batman: The Telltale Series and its sequel, Batman: The Enemy Within. A regular patron of the Stacked Deck, he was an associate of Willy Deever, Selina Kyle and "John Doe". Frank would later become Doe's henchman when he became the Joker. Biography Not much is known about Frank, but he seemed to be a regular patron of the Stacked Deck. He seemed to enjoy the game pool, but, according to Selina Kyle, was not good at playing the game. It's unclear how long he had known her and Willy Deever, both of which also seemed to visit the bar frequently. Season One Children of Arkham Frank was first encountered by Bruce Wayne when the latter came to the Stacked Deck to meet with Selina. Either through an accident or by him recognizing him, Frank talked to the billionaire and introduced himself, trying to get him into conversation. When Selina arrived, she told him to leave them whilst she talked with Bruce. When men working for the Penguin arrived to attack Kyle, Frank fled with the other patrons to avoid the conflict. Season Two: The Enemy Within During the year between the Children of Arkham's attack and the Riddler's return to Gotham, Frank became associated with "John Doe", a former patient of Arkham Asylum. It's possible that he, like Willy, was one of the people involved in the regular "therapy" sessions. ''Same Stitch :The following only occurs if the vigilante Joker was created. ''During several weeks between John's attack on the Agency, John, now calling himself "the Joker", recruits Frank into his new crew of vigilantes, along with Willy. Working with them in the timeframe, its likely that Frank would help in the construction of Joker's equipment, but it's unknown how involved he is. When the group decide to attack the Agency, Frank goes to Riddler's lair to decorate it to attract the organization's attention with Willy and another patron called Lauren. When a group of agents lead by Roger Harrison try to arrest them, Frank are questioned on Joker's location, though refuse to answer. When the agents decide to kill them, they are rescued by Batman, and later watch as he and a recently arrived Joker battle the agents. After the fight, the group celebrate their victory over the Agency. However, when Bane is dropped into the area to fight them, Frank and the others are told by Joker to flee whilst he and Batman battle the former Pact member. It's possible that Frank is present during Joker's interrogation of Amanda Waller, in order to get her confessions to crimes she ordered the Agency to commit. If so, he was likely to have been the member that confronts Batman whilst his boss gets her to confess to Riddler's murder. However, he was easily defeated by the vigilante and knocked out with little ease. It's likely that he and the rest of the gang was rounded up and arrested by the GCPD and the Agency after Joker's defeat. Personality Not much is known about Frank's personality, but he seemed friendly when he first met Bruce Wayne. Like Willy and Lauren, he was willing to help Joker battle the Agency and bring Amanda Waller to "justice". He seemed to have expectations about peoples' heights, commenting that both Bruce and Batman were shorter than he thought. Trivia *Frank is loosely based on Tweedledum, a villain based on the Lewis Carol character of the same name, partner-in-crime and cousin of Tweedledee, and a regular henchman for both the Joker and Mad Hatter. *Frank's voice actor in Children of Arkham is never credited, though is possibly Zack Villa. Category:Batman: The Telltale Series Characters Category:Henchmen